


Teddy Bear

by rufengliu



Category: Legend(2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufengliu/pseuds/rufengliu
Summary: Teddy Bear别称学生装play原作LegendCP：Ron/Teddy  Reg/TeddyNC-17作者：一三增开车次和正文Pretty Boy无关。半夜跟大乱聊着聊着就开起了车，全靠这个视频http://weibo.com/tv/v/Fp63waNBq?fid=1034:503a6966d8eedc7541c17307df59345b感谢乱北鼻还画配图，互割腿肉十分嗨皮！图片链接戳后面第四张有小短裤哇！！http://kelommc.lofter.com/post/3de8c8_11528026





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> 开始用AO3了，以后车都慢慢搬过来，lofter照更，怕翻车而已。  
> 其实不知道Notes该写什么……胡写一气。

Teddy走在前面，风似的撞进屋里，也不管Reg还在沙发上坐着，扶着墙嘴里骂骂咧咧的，Reg伸头看过来，只见两条白花花的腿使劲甩着，鞋子顺着力道直接画出道抛物线摔到墙上。故意选小一号的短裤紧绷绷地舔着他的皮肤，极大限制了他的活动范围。Teddy弯腰去扯袜子，却因为动作惹得裤子卡进了臀缝，难受得他拼命扯着裤脚试图缓解不适。  
Ron跟着走进来，欣赏着小短裤下紧俏的屁股在自己眼前摇来晃去。他发现Teddy大腿后侧有颗黑色的痣，饶有兴致地歪头盯着看，仿佛那是上帝的杰作。Reg有些无奈地摇摇头，他很担心自己的宝贝弟弟再看下去就要上手。  
“他亲在我腿上！袜子上！那个老东西！”  
Teddy怒不可遏地咒骂着，全然没有发觉身后的Ron。他最后被短裤闹得妥协下来，只好抬起腿，费劲地伸手抓着袜子边缘往下拽。那条该死的裤子就是不让他好过，几乎没有弹性的布料隐约发出了将要撕裂的哀嚎，Teddy才不管这些，他只想让那双被舔过的袜子赶紧离开自己。于是结果显而易见，袜子纠缠着腿脚，裤子禁锢着动作，最后他只能顺着后仰的重心准备跟地面亲密接触。Ron眼疾手快冲过去，男孩儿像个软乎乎的泰迪熊跌进了他怀里。  
Teddy Bear没有道谢，反而用埋怨的眼神望着Ron，他抬起腿，还穿着的那只白色的中筒袜上明显有好几块湿乎乎的水印，也难怪Teddy一直说恶心。  
Ron没有着急站起来，半是占有半是安慰性地从后搂住男孩儿，他将Teddy整个圈在怀里。Teddy则借着背后的支撑盘起腿继续跟可恨的袜子战斗，他已经盘算要烧了他们。姿势趁手，Ron肆无忌惮地伸手摸过去——那颗痣是平的。  
“把柄拿到了？”  
Reg也走过来，刚才Teddy仰面跌倒那下吓了他一跳。  
“全在袜子上。”Teddy没好气儿地回答。  
“做得好。”  
Reg说着蹲下来帮忙。白色的中筒棉袜的边缘卷了起来，Teddy的腿上被勒出了一圈痕迹，皮肤也因为充血变成了粉红色。  
袜子褪下来的时候，Reg手掌的温度令Teddy下意识地往回收起腿。现在这个姿势让他有种羊入虎口的错觉。  
“怕我？Mad Teddy也会害怕？”  
Reg抓着男孩儿的脚踝，硬是把Teddy拉回原来的位置。  
Teddy试着把腿收回来，但没想到Reg真上了力道，再这么下去他的脚腕明天一定会很好看。  
“不，不在地上做。”  
Ron干脆地说道。  
Reg松开手任由Ron把Teddy拖起来。  
男孩儿乖巧地光脚站在原地，略带无措地蜷着脚趾不停摩挲着脚背。Kray兄弟第一次见他穿成这样，疯狂的小熊知道他外表的欺骗性。蜜糖色的柔软头发赔上略带怯懦的眼神，只要他愿意，他就是个单纯的男孩儿。不然他也勾引不到Reg想要威胁的上流人士。  
纯白衬衫下包裹的蜜糖，谁不想拆开舔舔呢？  
于是他把人尽皆知的Mad Teddy藏了起来变成了真正的Teddy Bear。他很乐意陪两兄弟玩儿点小游戏。  
灼热的目光黏在他身上，Teddy垂下眼睛，略显无措地把腿并拢站着，手悄悄地往下拽着短裤——实在太短了，他的大腿一多半都露在外面。  
两兄弟约好了一样，同时向他靠近，把他禁锢在二人身体之间。  
Reg颇有耐心地一粒粒解着男孩儿胸口的扣子，而Ron的手则更偏好腿部细嫩的皮肤，他一路向上，最后停留在大腿根部，富有节奏地抚摸揉捏细嫩的皮肤。  
Teddy很快便觉得裤子勒得更紧了，他硬得难受，忍耐地喘息着。他压抑着主动迎上去的冲动，反而推搡着两人，一副想要逃跑的模样。Ron的巴掌落下来打得Teddy后面火辣辣得，他想往前逃，又被Reg挡住去路。Ron趁着Reg堵住Teddy逃跑路线的机会，直接抓着领子把衬衫从后面扒下来，又顺手打了个结。皮肤突然裸露在空气中令Teddy惊慌地尖叫出声，他不停挣扎，反倒让身后的布料越缠越紧，彻底挣脱不掉了。然而背带裤的背带还留在原地，随着Teddy的动作不时擦过乳尖儿，他使劲扭着肩膀试图摆脱这该死的玩意儿。Ron倒不觉得它碍事，他故意用手拉着带子缓慢用力，直到Teddy肩膀上勒出红色的凹痕。  
“Ron…Reginald…”  
Teddy小声哀求着，希望能快点得到他想要的。  
“你得再努努力。”  
Ron凑到Teddy耳边轻飘飘地念着咒语。  
Reg也靠过来：“射给我们看看。”  
Teddy想起这是两个Kray，比火还危险的男人。而现在他们正包围着自己。  
Reg永远是更善解人意的那个，他往前迈了一步，弓起大腿。男孩儿舔舔干燥的嘴唇，他明白Reg的意思，打开双腿磨磨蹭蹭地挪过去——他得骑到那条腿上才能借力照顾到自己裤裆里的兄弟。  
双手被反绑使他动作笨拙了许多，好在Ron是宠爱他的那个Kray。Ron抓着他的肩膀，帮他彻底感受Reg结实的大腿完全顶住他的阴茎。  
Teddy曲着膝盖同时把腰和胯部往下沉，最后小心地让大部分重心都落在Reg腿上。现在这种姿势，他也只有踮起脚尖儿才能勉强支撑住自己的身体。更不要提Ron那双揉捏他胸口的手正在用指甲刮蹭着他的乳头。Teddy借着胸口的刺激不断扭动着下身在Reg大腿上蹭来蹭去寻找安慰。他已经很硬了，但隔着裤子的妨碍，却怎么都射不出来。  
“帮帮我……”  
男孩儿无助地说着，下半身更加卖力地夹紧了Reg的腿。  
“求你了……”  
“你可以的，别让我们失望。”  
Teddy咬紧了下嘴唇，灰绿色的眼睛逐渐染上雾气，他做不到，他让他们失望了。  
Ron的手逐渐往下探去，他突然一把抓住Teddy裤子里硬邦邦的阴茎，隔着布料快速地撸动，同时Reg也贴过去，大腿顶着会阴的位置，双手穿过Teddy的腰侧揉起那两半臀肉。猝不及防的前后夹击让Teddy终于抓到了节奏，他的喘息逐渐紊乱，身下的快感越积越高。  
“你永远是属于Kray的。”  
“别人碰你也改变不了。”  
短裤的裤裆湿得一塌糊涂，Teddy累得靠在Reg身上动也不想动，他居然真的只靠Kray兄弟的腿和手，穿着裤子射了出来。  
“这就完了么？”  
Teddy舔舔嘴唇，笑得像个孩子。

END


End file.
